


A Week of Kagehina

by Tahemalie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slight Smut, mostly random drabbles that are crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahemalie/pseuds/Tahemalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the prompts of Kagehina week (14-6 - 21-6).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Warm-up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is actually my first work I post on here. This is Day 1 (Warm-up/Miracle) of A Week of Kagehina, hope you enjoy ^^

There weren’t a lot of things that Tobio found incredible. Sure, winning games, having fun with his teammates was all nice and good, but it wasn’t anything impressive to him, though he couldn’t be more thankful that he now had a secure team that took him under their wings, and taught him friendship and what-not. But he didn’t find it impressing, breathtaking.

Until he realised, that whenever this little annoying dumbass smiled like he was the sun himself, he felt his heart clench in his chest.

Everytime that happened (And Tobio knew that that was often) he knew something was wrong. Was he getting sick? He’d shrugged it off, not really paying too much attention to it.

But then it became more frequent. Not only his stomach fluttering or his throat tightening, but also Hinata’s smiles. It was almost as if it was plastered permanently on his face, tainted with a small blush. Tobio found it harder to speak or give advise, felt his usually bold expression hard to keep on his face. He still forced himself to, not wanting to worry or freak out Hinata.

It was only until practice he realised what was wrong with him.

Usual routines, first jogging a few laps. Then stretching the muscles and practicing tosses, recieves, blocks -the usual. Tobio couldn’t take his eyes off the boy as he jogged around the court. He didn’t even notice he was staring until Hinata himself snapped him out his dream with a nervous shriek.

“K-Kageyama? Is something wrong? Something stuck on my face?” He said it rapidly, patting his face.

Tobio just blinked and snapped out his daydream. “No, why...?” His head tilted slightly.

“You were staring!”

Shit.

“I was? I-I don’t believe you, dumbass.”

Their conversation got interupted by their captain, yelling at them to continue their laps.

Tobio let Hinata run ahead, much to his own suprise. Normally, he’d be competitive, right? Somehow he didn’t feel the need. Instead, he watched how Hinata’s spiky, suprisingly soft-looking hair bounced in his rythm, his white shirt bouncing along his movements, slightly exposing his lower back. He wanted to trail his hand along his spine, feeling his soft, slightly damp skin- 

Tobio’s breath hitched in his throat, his eyes widening in embaressment. What did he just think? He rubbed his forehead as he discarded (or at least tried to) the thought, realising it was now time for the stretching. 

“Ka-ge-ya-ma!” Hinata darted towards him, Tobio quickly gulping as he saw the bright, teeth-exposing grin on his face, eyes slightly squinted. “Help me stretch, please?”

Tobio managed to look away, his blue eyes focusing on the net instead. “W-whatever, dumbass. Where do I need to help?” 

Hinata jumped up in happiness. “Thank you!” he let himself fall on the ground. “Legs, please.”

He, himself, sat down as well, his heart was practically bursting out his cage. Hinata layed himself down, lifting one leg. Tobio’s eyes gazed down, noticing how his black shorts slipped down a bit, showing off more of his muscular thighs. 

Tobio snapped out his thoughts, his lower body warming up as he placed himself inbetween his legs, the lifted foot resting on his shoulder. 

He shouldn’t have agreed to this. 

He was hovering over him. Fuck fuck shit shit. Hinata was below him, completely voluntary with _his fucking legs open._

At this point, Tobio realised he was blushing. Not even a little bit, his face practically bright red and steaming.

And the worst part was that Hinata’s face played a sly smile. “You can start, Bakageyama.” It was said in a teasing tone, almost seductive. Tobio’s breath hitched, trying to keep as cool as possible as he applied pressure on his leg.

The problem was, as well, that Hinata was flexible. His leg was halfway down, the setter’s face now closer than it has ever been. Hinata’s face was tainted with a small blush, he wasn’t embarresed. It was just there.

Tobio realised, as he was stretching this boy’s legs, that he was crushing on this crazy, sneaky dumbass. He almost knew for sure that Hinata had set it up. 

“Th-that’s far enough, Kageyama..” He moaned out, throwing Tobio off guard because he just made Hinata moan _and holy fucking crap he shouldn’t get this turned on._

Let’s just say there was a lot of sexual tension now. The setter gulped, muttering a soft “Dumbass..” as he held the leg in place for a good 8 seconds.

A good _8 seconds_ of crotches barely touching, Hinata powerless underneath him and Tobio hovering over him. 

If there weren’t people around, Tobio would’ve kissed him. And he might rip their clothes off while they were at it.

He never thought he’d think that. Almost miraculous. But then again, when didn’t that wannabe-ace do something incredible and impressive to him? 

Tobio’s flustered expression changed to a sneaky one, his hand slowly making his way down. He could see Hinata’s face twitch, eyes widening as he bit his lip. 

It was definitely mutual.


	2. Day 2: Subtle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Kagehina week! Hope you enjoy.

If there was one thing Shouyou was bad at, it was being subtle. He was too loud, to blunt to be that. He didn't see the importance of holding back, because why would you if you can give it your all? That was his mindset for a good 15 years. 

Then something changed.

God, the orange-haired boy wished he could've been more careful. 

\---

Shouyou clutched the strap of his shoulder bag. His fingers nervously fumbling inside the pocket of his black jacket, that even seemed to be darker compared to his pale skin and bright hair. His eyes were wide, his breathing shallow, a slight blush tainted on his cheekbones. He felt like he could puke any moment when he got dismissed from the speech, allowing the exhausted volleyball players to return home and rest.

 _It's now or never.._ Hinata thought, biting the inside of his cheek until he felt the metallic taste of blood on his tounge. _If I want to tell Kageyama, then I have to do it now! Where is he-_ "AAAAAH!"

His thoughts got interrupted, his body jolted when a pair of hands formed around his shoulders, eyes widening as he turned around with nervosity.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Suga asked kindly. "Everyone is gone, you know."

Shouyou felt his heart sink, there went his plan. Though his nervous blush remained on his face. "Y-Yeah! I'm totally fine! Never been finer, you know, hahaha..." He scratched the back of his head as the awkward, obviously fake laugh left his mouth.

The silver-haired boy frowned a bit in concern. Shouyou had to admit that Suga was a beautiful man. If he'd been younger, (and maybe his rival and just a tiiiiny little bit very grumpy) he might have crushed on him. But his poor, bisexual heart was already taken by another.

Those darn, beautiful setters.

"Are you sure? You look kind of pale," Suga replied, nudging Shouyou to sit down on a bench. The decoy just went along with shaking legs, plopping down. He was just going to be honest -he wasn't very good at lying to begin with.

"No, Suga I need your help." Shouyou stuttered out, nervously taking the bag off his shoulder and placing it inbetween his legs. Suga granted him a small, encouraging smile, indicating to go on. He took a big breath of air. "IreallylikeKageyamaandIwanttoconfesstohimbutIdon'tknowhowtodothatsubtlybecauseIdon'twanthimtobefreakedou-"

"Calm down, Hinata-kun. Breathe for a second. I can't hear a word you're saying," Suga softly squeezed his shoulder.

The decoy took a shaky breath, closing his eyes to let his nerves settle down a bit. He clenched the soft fabric of his pants and opened his brown eyes after a while, Suga meeting his gaze with compassionate eyes. Shouyou was almost sure he heard the important parts of it.

He started slowly and softly. "I l-like Kageyama." He looked down at his fingers, nervously teasing the hem of his shirt. "A-and I want to tell him but I don't know how! I don't want him to freak out and not toss to me anymore! What if it influences the team? What if-" He started rambling again, being cut off by his senpai.

"I don't think you need to tell him anymore, Hinata-kun," he said in a sweet voice. Drowned in confusion, Shouyou looked up. Suga pointed to the door.

And there he was, dark blue eyes wide and a bright blush tainting his face. His stance slightly shocked as he hid behind the big, metal doors.

It was Shouyous turn to be flustered. He hid his hands in his face. "Suga-senpai! Why didn't you tell me he was.." He exclaimed awkwardly. 

Suga dropped the keys on the bench, giving the decoy a small pat on his head before standing up. "You guys figure that out. Keep the keys until tomorrow, okay?" Suga smiled, strotting away proudly. When he reached the door, he practically pushed Kageyama inside, closing the door behind him with an echoing thud.

"What the hell, dumbass?!" Kageyama exclaimed, voice breaking halfway, running towards Shouyou with a red face which reached until the tip of his ears. He grabbed the smaller's collar and pulled him up, practically forcing Shouyou to look at him. "Why didn't you tell it to my face? Would've saved a lot of time, you subtle dumbass!" 

What? 

Shouyou stared with disbelief, lips pressed on each other with wide eyes. Not long after, Kageyama set Shouyou down again, his eyes darting away.

"K-Kageyama, what do you mean...? " he whispered out in a squeaky voice. His throat was so tight and his belly so upset, he wondered why he didn't puke on Kageyama yet. 

"I mean this." And there it was.

He suddenly felt the setter's soft, thin lips on his. It was awkward, Shouyou's face turning even redder (how that was possible remained a mystery to Hinata, too) as he kissed back almost instintively.

It was the clumsiest first kiss one could ever had. Rythms messed up, awkward sounds filling the air and when Shouyou peeked his eyes open, he was met by big, dark blue eyes, causing him to pull away immediately.

"W-What the heck, Kageyama? You're supposed to close your eyes!" He exclaimed nervously.

Kageyama tilted his head. "Really?"

"I think so, else it is really creepy, right?"

"Hmm... Guess you're right." 

"Bakageyama?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you." 

"What a suprise," Kageyama rolled his eyes good-heartedly. "Also, very subtle. Suga would be proud."

Shouyou grinned, scratching the back of his neck. "It's not like you suddenly kissing me is very subtle either."

"Whatever, dumbass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand Suga makes an appearance! I wrote this on his birthday, so I thought he could make a guest appearance.


	3. Day 3 - Move, Pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata have been in a relationship for quite a while. They decide to bring it to the next stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to not finish this because I didn't feel like it. I'm sorry!

Tobio had been looking forward to this. Subject already talked about, but no actions yet. That's how it often was between the two. Hinata was his boyfriend for two years now. It still made his heart thump like wildfire, stomach fluttering and it practically forced a smile on his usually grumpy face (though the little ball of sunshine made him happier every day). His parents were on buisness trip, the mediocre-sized house empty, shallow and dark. Everything was set. Tobio wanted to say he was ready, but to be honest, he wasn't.

He was watching a boring show, not really knowing what it was about because he couldn't take his mind on what was upstairs.

Tobio nervously fumbled with his fingers.

It was almost weird. The two had attempted their first shower together exactly 24 days ago (Tobio, himself, was suprised he remembered this) on their night together. Nearly dying of embaressment, they stopped when trying to take their clothes off because he was nervous. It was Hinata who was the problem (Tobio took that immediately back. Hinata wasn't a problem. It was more that he was insecure about his body). That boy thought too much. Tobio thought it was cute, how his face got all red and his lips pressed together in a line, stuttering an "I'll try my best!" in a squeaky, too high-pitched voice that didn't even sound remotely close to his own.

They never managed the shower. Hinata, though he tried for Tobio's sake -which he heavily opposed, because he hated seeing Hinata uncomfortable-, didn't want to take his boxers off yet. Of course, the setter was mildly dissapointed, but it ended in a cuddle session anyway, after they had showered seperately. Tobio couldn't complain.

They decided to call it "Pauze". Not just that, they even created their safewords afterwards. It was kind of like the stoplight system, only easier to remember for both of them.

Pauze -stop your movements.

Move -I'm happy with it, or continue what you're doing.

Simple, right? It was kind of like having the remote control, having the power over the movements on the screen. That's why it worked so well, or at least it _sounded_ like it worked so well. Like he did now, reversing the program to an earlier state, because he had no clue what was going on.

Tobio was nervously fumbling with his fingers, unable to relax on his couch. Hinata could arrive any moment. Everything was set, his new double bed nice and neat, candles ready to be lit. Soft, background music on stand-by, condom and lube nicely placed on his small nightstand, ready to be used.

They had talked about it, details worked out. Except the candles. Those were new. God, they even made the playlist together.

They both wanted it for how long? A few months?

They were planning on making love tonight. No rough sex, which most of them expected them to do, or expected to have done already. No -slowly building up, only rustling of sheets and faint kissing noises in the air.

Hinata had offered to be bottom ("Because I am smaller," He had said. "And I think you can take care of me!"). Much to Tobio's relief, actually.

Tobio's stream of thoughts got interupted by the shrill sound of his mediocre doorbell, jumping up in both suprise and shock. He scurried to the door, careful not to trip over his own feet on the way. He opened the door in one swift moment, holding his breath.

Hinata stood in front of the door, bike parked in his front yard and soft fingers delicately fumbling with his white shirt.

"Hi," he forced out, a nervous yet exciting -and bright as always- smile on his face.

"Hi, Shouyou," he muttered happily, letting Hinata in and greeting him with a small, little kiss. Though there was sexual tension in the air, he tried to keep it as light-hearted as possible. It somehow seemed to work, seeing the face of his partner soften.

He let him in, leading him to the couch. He quickly offered him a drink, walking over to the kitchen as the other followed him. Once he got the drinks and turned around, he was practically jumped.

Lips crashed, eyes closing almost instinctively as Tobio absentmindedly set the two glasses filled with soda back. They have had heated kisses before, but never on this scale. It was filled with desperate longing, eager to explore.

The setter slightly pulled away, much to his own regret. "H-hold on, dumbass," he breathed against the others lips, half-lidded eyes creaking open. "We should bring this upstairs. I'll be right back." He quickly opened the drawer, grabbed the lighter and let it fall in the pocket of his jeans. Hinata only slightly frowned, not questioning it too much. "Sit down on the couch, okay babe?" He pecked the corner of his mouth, quickly scurrying back upstairs to light the candles. A moment later, he was upstairs, candles lit and curtains drawn, only dim lights in the room. They both preferred it like this.

"..Tobio?" Hinata managed out. Tobio jumped up, turning around and finding his partner standing in the doorway, eyes big with awe. Reflections of candles twinkled in his eyes. "I love you." He flew in his arms, embracing tightly and lips meeting in slow, loving and tender kisses.

His lips were soft, like they have always been. Fingers, small compared to his, threading through his own raven hair. Slight breathing against his lips. Tobio loved kissing Hinata -heck, he loved _him._

It didn't take long before their tounges met, kiss deepening as Hianta's head tilted, inching to get closer. They stayed like this for a while, roaming though each other's mouth, even though they had explored it many times before.

Then hands started to move, Tobio's first as they found their way to the hem of Hinata's shirt in slow motions, making sure to feel the soft fabric before sliding his hands under the hem, causing himself to pull back a bit.

He had touched his back before, but he just wanted to be sure.

"Okay?" he breathed out in a feathery voice against the other's lips, lifting Hinata's shirt a bit to make clear what he wanted. The other's breath hitched in his throat, but he let go swiftly again.

"Move."

Their lips connected again after Hinata's shirt was slowly lifted, quickly followed by Tobio's. It was the same when they showered, he could guess why that was but he wasn't sure of it.

Tobio's hands caressed over Hinata's collar bone, mumbling out a "Okay?" before moving on.

Hinata stopped his own movements, staring with big eyes back. He let out a nervous giggle, cupping Tobio's face with his hands. "I appreciate the concern, Bakageyama, but like this we're going nowhere! I'll tell you when I don't want something, okay?"

Tobio just stared back, affectionately smiling as he placed a kiss on Hinata's forehead. "O-okay."

Their hands started roaming again, Tobio's forming around his waist as Hinata's caressed the soft, slightly tanned muscles of his chest. He wasn't spetacularly muscular, but there was some slight indication. No sixpacks or anything.

When Hinata's hants nervously trailed down, Tobio could feel the air in his throat choke as the skin jolted and tingled under the touch. He could feel himself aching for more. Hinata's hands fumbled with unbottoning, causing Tobio to chuckle and help him out. Hinata, suprisingly, was giggling too to let go of stress. He was glad it was like this. He stepped out his pants.

When he wanted to do the same, he could hear a squeaky "pause" come from him. Tobio stopped in his movements and looked up, knowing that this was the point Hinata actually wanted to stop 24 days ago. Though he still kept going until his pants were gone, just for the setter's sake.

"Okay?" he asked, concern rising in his voice.

Hinata nervously bit his lip. "A-are you supposed to feel like "pwah" when this happens? Because I do right now! And I don't know if it's good!" he rambled, stumbling over his own words.

Tobio let out a brief chuckle, his face softening as he placed his lips next to his ear, whispering. "Yes it is, Shou. It is called arousal." 

"Oh." 

He slapped himself mentally. Did he really not know that? He was actually joking, but appareantly Hinata had taken it too serious. The boy was forgiven, though.

"M-move.." he whispered again, making Tobio slowly unbutton Hinata's pants. He heard that his breathing became irregular as he stepped out his pants. _This is the moment_ , Tobio thought. "Are you sure you want this..?" He whispered out as he stared at Hinata. 

It took him long to respond, silence lingering in the air as it built up tension in him. "Yes. I-I love you and I don't want to dissapoint you! I want to-" He stopped talking as soon as he felt a soft slap against his face, one that wasn't intented to hurt and didn't. 

"Dumbass," Tobio muttered, eyes still loving as his hand lingered on the other's cheek. "You don't dissapoint me. I love you, and I want you to enjoy this as much as I do." 

He waited a while before slightly nodding. "C-can we go and do the last part on the bed..?" he whispered nervously, fumbling with his fingers as he looked at the ground. "Preferably under the sheets, if you don't mind.." 

Tobio only smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Of course I don't," he muttered in a low voice. "I'd be honored."

If you'd say Tobio wasn't nervous, it would be a lie. He was just better at handling it. He threw his large sheets back, climbing in with him following Hinata. He positioned himself over him, only the dim light of the candles sparking in both their eyes. 

"Pause," whispered from the other. Tobio frowned slightly, confused by his words. He leaned in, pecked his nose, and let himself fall back on the bed. 

"Move."


	4. Day 4 - Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a soulmate AU, basically that when you meet your soulmate, you can see colours. Hope you enjoy!

Black and white, only different shades of grey to differ the objects.

Life was boring, Shouyou wished he could see colour but he couldn't. He didn't even know what it was like, but he could imagine it being beautiful and bright and colourful.

His mother told him that he had the same hair colour as the setting sky. How the sky would be painted with oranges, tainted with pink clouds drifting by over a turqoise sea. How the bright, yellow sun would reflect in the shimmering ocean of nothingness and blind your eyes, made you tear up if you stared too long. Shouyou wished he could agree. But he couldn't.

The only thing he saw was a gradiented sky, from dark to light greys as white tinkeled in the sky, slightly darker clouds drifting over and the white, bright sun that made everything around him seem a bit darker.

Shouyou wished he would find his soulmate. Because like this, life was only getting boring and dull.

It was infuriating for him when two greytones looked like each other and he couldn't make out the individual objects unless he touched them. He wanted to see why his eyes were so dark in the mirror compared to the white in his eyes and which colour his face turned if it got darker when he played volleyball.

Shouyou wished he would find his soulmate. Because without him, or her, or whoever, life was getting boring.

Mother had described the colours to him but he couldn't imagine what it was like. Why the greytone "green" was a sign of life, and why the greytone "red" was flickering in a candle.

He wanted to find out for himself. So he went to college to find this person.

He was staring at the light-grey ceiling on a dark-grey bed with a sheet with multiple greys formed in stripes. His light-grey hands folded behind his darker-grey hair, his even-darker-grey eyes closed. His roommate, a boy that only had interest for the mobile phone he was holding (which was black), was named Kenma. Shouyou liked the dude, but found it boring how he only drenched himself in more grey colours.

"Kenmaaaaaa" Shouyou whined, almost rolling off his bed as he looked upside-down at the multi-greyed hair. "Let's go out! I want to do something!"

The boy sighed, cat eyes diverting from the bright screen as they dully stared back. "You can go, I guess.. I'll stay here.."

"But," Shouyou went on. "Don't you want to hang out with people? We should join a club! Or let's go to the park for a second!"

"Correction, _you_ join a club. _You_ go to the park for a second." Attention was lost again. Shouyou sighed as he jumped off the bed.

"Nevermind then. It's no fun without you, Kenma," he pouted, making his way out the door as he took the keys from their room -not like he would need them, since Kenma didn't go out that small one-roomed apartment- and threw them in his pocket. He gave him a goodbye, getting an absent one in return as the door fell behind him with a thud. 

Shouyou plugged his headphones in his phone and played some music, the only thing that made him feel even remotely alive. Made him feel like there was more than shades of light and dark. It made him bloom inside.

Softly humming along, he made his way to the nearby park, where grey flowers hung in dark-grey trees because that's what they did in this time of year. Once again, Shouyou wondered how they'd look, apart from beautiful. He wanted to see their colours. Mother and father had described it as "light-pink".

They even gave him a small booklet to, when he found his soulmate, he could recognise the colours and name them. He'd scanned them on his phone.

He sat down on a small bench underneath a big tree, letting the happy beat from his favorite song turn into a sadder one. Shouyou knew the song by head and could easily humm along, here and there singing along with his favorite lyrics. 

After a while (he saw the sun fall closer to the horizon) he felt the bench creak a bit, shifting as another person sat down. He didn't bother looking at who it was, leaning back on the bench as he stared at the white orb sinking behind the building in slow movements, not even a millimeter per second. Eventually, Shouyou turned down his music to chat with the person next to him. 

"Nice weather, huh?" He mumbled, letting out a sigh. Would this person, next to him, already have found his soulmate? Would that person be able to see how the colours would mingle with each other? 

"Yeah. It's pretty nice for the time of the year. Last year, it was colder," a sweet, girly voice said. Shouyou glanced over, laying his eyes on a small girl, that was supposedly smaller than himself, with a cute starpin in her light-grey hair. Shouyou must say he was slightly dissapointed she wasn't her soulmate. Or was she? "I'm Yachi, by the way."

He might've been imagining this and if he did he was going to cry, but he could see her hair turn a warmer shade, her school outfit staying white as the skirt turned seemingly cooler. It wasn't much of a change, but it was a change. Were this colours?

"I-is something wrong?" Her face turned a darker shade of her skin colour as Shouyou quickly opened the pictures he'd made of the booklet. Red. Her cheeks turned red. Her hair was blonde. Her skirt was blue. It was all still pale and filled with a teint of grey, but Shouyou didn't care. He'd found his soulmate, right?

His face turned into a bright smile, eyes sparkling. "No, I'm fine. I'm Hinata Shouyou." He offered her his hand and shook it slightly. "Would it be weird to ask if you see colour now?"

Yachi's eyes turned big, raising hope in Shouyou, but it left him feeling empty as she shook her head. "N-no.. Do you, then?" She seemed nervous. Shouyou nodded, defeated and slightly embaressed. 

It shouldn't be working one way, right? They should both be seeing colour, right? "O-oh.." His face dropped again, but Yachi's face showed a small smile.

"My mom used to say that when you see colour, the person's close by." 

Shouyou's hope was regained. But the colour was fading, practically proving the statement. He wanted to see more colour. More, more, more. He couldn't loose this person now!

"Sorry! Nice meeting you, Yachi-san! We'll talk again, but I have to go!" Without waiting for a reaction, he jumped on his feet, chasing the dissapearing colour. 

_no, not that way_ , he thought as the world turned paler and to the known grey. He ran in the other way, feeling brighter and brighter as colours turned vibrant and colorful and they seemed to burst as he-

Boom. He bumped against something, falling to the ground. He bumped against something warm. It was someone's back. 

"What the fu-" a low, seemingly grumpy voice said, black hair on the top of his head. Black clothes with white letters. Shouyou was concerned the colour was gone again, but around him were bright colours. The trees were green, literally seeming to sprout life as his mother had said. Also colours his mother hadn't described to him. 

The body turned around. And Shouyou couldn't believe his eyes. 

His skin was slightly tanned, his eyes a dark colour. The same as Yachi's skirt but then darker. Blue. They were narrow and piercing for a second, but widened as he layed his eyes on the boy. 

"S-sorry!" Shouyou stumbled out nervously. The colours seemed to be on their most vibrant point right now. Was this it? 

Was this grumpy teen his soulmate, the one he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with?

He lifted himself off the ground and couldn't stop staring at those deepblue eyes like endless pits. They seemed to be taking in Shouyou. Then a hand reached up.

"Your hair.." he whispered as the long, calloused fingers threaded to his soft hair. "..is so bright." 

Shouyou just stared. "C-can you see the colour?" He asked bluntly, eyes wide and big and full of wonder.

He stayed silent for a while, before giving a small nod. "Yes. It's the same as the sky."  
Shouyou looked directly up, meeting with a mix of blue and another, unfamiliar colour. He pointed up. "That one..?"

The taller looked up and shook his head, directing his hand closer to the sun and settling on a bright colour, that seemed even vibrant in comparison to the sun. "That one."

Shouyou nodded, his own hand finding his air as he tapped it. He gave the other a bright smile. "Your eyes are that colour! It's called blue!" He pointed to a darker bit that already was filled with stars.

The boy was silent for a while, but then stammered out words. "I see.. Blue." He sighed, laying his eyes back on him. His gaze was focused and serious and it made Shouyou slightly nervous. But his heart was blooming. 

The world around him was blooming in the vibrant things called colours. The world felt complete. He shakingly held out his hand.

"My name is Hinata Shouyou! A-and I'm your soulmate! Your eyes are blue and your skin is tan and you're pretty!" He slapped his palm against his head because he didn't have a filter on his goddamn mouth. He was probably making this awkward for both of them. 

The other slightly frowned but took the other's hand. "Kageyama Tobio. Your hair seems to be like the sky right now. My mom says it's orange. Your skin is close to white. You look like a dumbass." He shook the hand, letting go as a giggle escaped Shouyou's lips. 

"Nice to meet you! Colours are pretty!" He smiled brightly, blush tainting his close-to-white skin. "What do you like to do in your free time?"

"I play volleyball."

It seemed like an arrow had released his heart from his cage. His soulmate, for god's sake, played volleyball. "Gwah!" He jumped up, meeting Kageyama's height. "Which position?"

Kageyama seemed to be slightly startled by Shouyou's jumping ability, raising a brow. "Setter, why?"

Okay, now his heart seemed to sprout flowers themself. "I'm a middle blocker!"

"With that height?" Kageyama examined hin from head to toe, leaving him slightly nervous but still tingling inside. "Libero spot not avaliable?"

"Shut up, Bakageyama," he rolled his eyes, blushing as he just made a nickname for his _soulmate_. "I might be small, but I can jump!"

"You're the height of a child."

"No, I'm not!" Shouyou retorted.

"Yes you are."

Okay, maybe Kageyama was right on this one. 

"That doesn't matter! Toss to me and I'll prove it!"


	5. Day 5 - Trust/cosmos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws some angst* Enjoy!

Trust.

It was something Tobio had lost at one point. No, it wasn't Tobio who lost trust. It was the King. His side, his dark side that he disliked so bad. So bad, that no matter which context, he'd cringe at the word "King". 

It cost Tobio ages to rebuild that trust, and it wasn't easy. God, not easy at all. It struggeled against Tobio's will.

Until a bright boy came along, that could make even Tobio's eyes a brighter blue.

Hinata Shouyou, the strongest decoy.

Without Hinata realising, he made Tobio's trust regain. Just by saying "I'm here".

Those two words had pulled him closer. Those two words made him realise that this small boy with bright orange hair that could hurt if seen in the rays of the setting sun regained his trust in people.

Though it was still rough. Yes, even Tobio didn't trust all people. But he did trust Hinata.

He trusted that Hinata would be wherever Tobio directed the ball, and he'd jump and hit it and it would land on the other side of the court.

It had been this way since high school, and Tobio's trust had grown since, only grown as they both made their way up top and were eventually scouted by the Olympic team. Hinata jumped in Tobio's arms as soon as the guy had left. And in the locker rooms, they'd kissed. They realised they loved each other and that, together, they made it to the top.

The setter had finally let the King rest. The King was no longer him, the King was a sign of the past.

But there was one certain moment, one certain moment where Tobio was gone because he was working late and Hinata stayed alone in their apartment.

They had lost on the Olympics 2 years ago and since then, the sun in Hinata's bright brown eyes started setting.

Tobio tried to help him as hard as he could, just like Hinata had helped him nearly 10 years ago, but he couldn't. He couldn't be the bright kid Hinata was but he could say things like "I'm here". He could only lay his hand on the other's back and let him cry as he pulled him into a hug. He could only softly pat his hair, draw circles on his arm as he whispered: "It's okay, Shouyou, it's okay," while softly rocking the body.

Hinata had lost the light in him after he got an injury and his wrist couldn't handle his spikes. He still played the Olympics, though. Because he promised Tobio that he'd be there. Tobio told him multiple times that he was already there and that it was okay and that it was going to be fine. Tobio dind't want him to but Hinata had insisted. He was unable to play anymore after the game. 

Hinata was broken, physically, and he couldn't play volleyball anymore. So Tobio quit as well and instead cupped Hinata's face with his hand and kissed his tears away because "Toss to me!" just hurt for Hinata. It just hurt. 

Tobio was broken, mentally, because he had lost his sun was setting. Maybe it was because he, himself was the night and this was all bound to happen.

They both were so broken. But there was one moment, one certain moment where Tobio was gone because he was working late and Hinata stayed alone in their apartment. They were engaged and saving money for a trip as their honeymoon. 

Tobio opened the door to their home, yelling an "I'm home!" as he closed the door behind him and exhausted from his day of work took his coat off, and hung it next to Hinata's.

The house seemed empty, lights on but nobody on the couch watching television. There was a blanket, though, and there was an cup of forgotten tea on the coffee table. The couch was cold as he placed his hand on the spot his fiancé was supposed to lay. But it wasn't as warm as it should be. Maybe Hinata went to bed already?

Tobio quickly checked the bedroom and panicked as he saw the bed was untouched and neat, the dresser slightly open because they both forgot to close it. Where was he? His heart started beating faster as he walked to the bathroom. Nothing, either.

He went back to the living room. "Shou..?" he muttered out, sitting down on the couch. He ruffled his hand through his hair. "Where the fuck are you..?"

He sighed, letting the apartment fill in silence. Until he heard a small yelp come from the kitchen, followed with the shattering of glass. Tobio sat upstraight, rushing to the kitchen. "Shou!"

His voice almost sounded angry, until he opened the door and his face turned from affection into concerna and into shock and back into concern.

There he was. A man, orange hair that never lost his spikes (even though the person himself did), laying on the ground as he was surrounded by shattered glass. An emtpy wine bottle rolled away from him. But Tobio didn't care as he layed his eyes on his fucking fiancé, covered in glass with a pale skin, dark blue bags under his dull, amber eyes. He was softly sobbing, his hands formed around his weak wrist. Blood was drawn, cuts on his arms and on his face. The cupboard with their glasses was still open. There was a strong smell of alcohol, noticing there was a bottle of scotch on the counter. 

Tobio made his way over. "Shou, you dumbass.." He shoved some glass away with his feet as he crouched down.

"T-tobi.. Why are you even here..?" The broken person sobbed on the ground, tears mingling with blood as Tobio threaded his hands through the other's hair.

"Of course I'm here, Shouyou. I'll always be," he said, his voice breaking.

"But I don't understand.. I made you quit the one thing you loved, you could have won the game, you could have but then I ruined your chance and _fuck.._ " he whimpered in a slurry voice, his eyes squinted shut as he clutched his wrist against his chest. 

This happened more often, but never on this scale. Hinata's wrist often hurt if he made a wrong movement, but never to the point it actually made him wince in pain. Never to that level. Tobio stood up again, lifting Hinata and carrying him. Though he became taller over the years, he was still light enough to carry him around. He walked to their bedroom and gently placed Hinata on the bed. 

"Shouyou, listen to me, because you didn't make me quit volleyball, the game was lost from when we begon because they were too damn strong," he began. He'd realised saying the truth worked better with Hinata, because there was no way he could put it any different. Hinata knew the reality and there was no way around it. "I've told you before that I wanted to quit volleyball." He rose up to his feet, walking away only to return with a glass of water and a first-aid kit he needed to use way too often.

He cleansed the wounds, binded them. He wanted to heal Hinata's wrist while he was at it but he couldn't. He cringed as Tobio moved it, inspecting his wrist for cuts. "That's not looking good, Shou. We should go back to the doc-"

"No, Kageyama!" Hinata exclaimed, Tobio's eyes connecting with his because when Hinata used his last name it was going to be bad. "It's fine, I can continue. I.. Can.. Continue.." He started crying harder, leaving out a scream. 

Tobio's eyes started tearing up, pulling Hinata on his lap and letting him drench his shirt. He rested his head on Hinata's, softly rocking his body. He knew this wasn't settled by words, he could see the sun had set inside him and it left Tobio's chest empty himself. He was caressing his back. "Scream it all out, baby. I'll listen and stay here."

Hinata did as he was told, terrible screams of pain filling the room. It weren't screams like how a wolf would howl at the moon, but they were literally screams swollen with emotion and pain and it made Tobio whimper inside as the body on his lap sobbed against his chest. He buried his face in Hinata's shoulder, whispering sweet nothings.

After a while, it was probably 3 AM by now, Hinata had stopped screaming and eyes were dried out, only able to leave out painful sobs. Tobio had listened to all his pained cries and had softly whispered a "good job, I love you" in return. The room was only filled by the soft sounds of Tobio's encouraging whispers. Hinata lifted his head, eyes swollen and dull and bags under his eyes, lips pouting. His face was even close to blue as he could see veins running under some parts of his skin. Tobio only stared back, loving and affectionately, hands cupping Hinata's puffed face.

"Shouyou, I love you and I don't care that I can't play volleyball anymore because it is no fun when my favorite ace isn't there to spike my tosses." he whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of his sticky face.

Hinata's face showed a small smile, not as pure as they used to be, but it was there. He was still drunk, maybe that was why his gaze was vague. His hand -the one that didn't hurt like shit- to Tobio's cheek, gently caressing his thumb over his lower eyelid.

"Tobio..?" Hinata slurred out, tiredness lingering in his voice. "I never noticed.."

He paused for a second, seeming to think of words. Tobio cleared his throat and kept silent.

"..You are like a cosmos.."

Tobio frowned slightly. "You have to explain that one, Shou."

Hinata's head tilted. "At first you're all dark and you seem super scary.." _Nice_ , Tobio thought, mentally rolling his eyes. Normally he would've snapped.

"...But once you look better, more stars appear and you start to glow brighter and brighter and brighter until there are thousands of stars twinkeling and shimmering and lighting up the night."

Tobio said nohing, closing his eyes as a tear streamed from the corner of his eyes to his cheek, pulling Hinata against his chest.

"Thank you, Shouyou Kageyama."


	6. Day 6 - Wander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally lost inspiration half way through, I think you can notice that. I didn't even proof read it. Whatevs, enjoy!

Shouyou always thought forests were magical places. Large, brown trees overshadowing it, green hues falling down on the ground. Squirrels playing with each other as they glided from tree to tree, crows flying away when dogs would scratch against the trunk, loudly barking as they tried to jump up desperately but failed as their feet fell back to the ground.

There was a forest behind Shouyou's house, filled with bushes and singing birds, a fallen tree blocking the path. It was truely magical and was Shouyou's favorite place to hang out when he wasn't playing volleyball with his formidable, dorky setter that also was his boyfriend.

And, like a social person he was, Shouyou wanted to share it with his boyfriend Kageyama Tobio.

Shouyou jumped the setter after he ran up to him, clenching his legs around his waist as he giggled with excitment. "Hello, Tobi!" He exclaimed, pressing a kiss on his cheek. Kageyama only rolled his eyes, a smal blush appearing on his face like it always did when the decoy mentioned his first name. It was infuriatingly adorable.

"Hi, dumbass," he mumbled out, swiftly pecking Shouyou's lips. Like usual, his heart seemed to beat faster in his cage.

They were very new to this relationship-thing, but they enjoyed it both to bits. The team had approved completely, Suga almost crying of happiness as he hugged both of the boys, whispering a "Congratulations" in their ear. Tanaka handed Noya money. They were betting over useless things as usual. And, as always, Tsukishima made mocking comments, deciding that he now would call Shouyou "Queen". (Kageyama had comforted him -not that he needed it- him by whispering to him that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi growled to each other in a way of saying 'I love you')

"Oi, Shou," Kageyama grumbled, his face forming his iconic pout as his blue eyes darted away. "Can you let go and get the food?"

Right. Picnick. Shouyou almost forgot. "Oh -right!" He let himself fall to the ground and instinctively landed on his feet. "I'll be right back~" Shouyou skipped away, happily swinging his arms as he grabbed his backpack, gave Natsu a goodbye-kiss and closed the door behind him.

It was a semi-date, planning to picnic in the forest on the fallen tree. No, nevermind. It was an actual date.

Or that was the intention.

"Let's go!" Shouyou grabbed Kageyama's hand, him muttering something under his breath as he pulled him along. Sure, the setter was grumpy as always, but he was a different kind of grumpy. Shouyou learned the different kinds by pure observation. This was definitely a satisfied and elated grumpy; the corners of his mouth were slightly lifted, eyes bigger and gazing around, softly squeezing his hand with his bigger one.

They arrived at the forest, making small talk along the way. About the volleyball game of Japan - UK that happened last night, about how Ukai had made the pork buns more expensive and how they'd get him back -basic talk.

Eventually, Shouyou's stomach started to grumble. "I'm hungry," he whined, leaning against Kageyama. "Can we go and eat?"

Kageyama looked down, disconnecting their hands to lay his around Shouyous waist, pulling him closer. "Where's that tree then? I'm hungry too."

He looked around, unfamiliar green surrounding them. Birds still chirped happily in the sky and the roof of leafs peeked some rays of sunshine through, their hues hitting the ground. Shouyou grew nervous, realising he had _no clue_ where they were. He didn't remember this path.

"Uh.. We're close by!" he exclaimed nervously, head darting around to find where they were. Nothing. His eyes layed on Kageyama's, seemingly getting slightly concerned. He disconnected from him, darting in front of the setter. "It's.. uh..."

Kageyama folded his arms and stared at the decoy, biting his cheek as he had to keep himself from scolding too much. "Don't tell me you don't know where we are." When he didn't get a reaction, he sighed and rubbed his temples. "You have no clue where we are?!" 

Shouyou nodded nervously, hands hiding in his pockets. Even though the two were dating, Kageyama was still scary as hell when he was angry. He got used to it, though, but he couldn't help a shiver running down his spine and making goosebumps appear on his arms.

"Shouyou, you dumbass!" Kageyama exclaimed, chasing Shouyou to grab his hair. However, the orange-haired ran away as well, leaving out a soft scream. "We've been wandering for what? Half an hour and you don't know where we are?!" 

Shouyou jumped up, getting hold of a branch and pulled himself up. Kageyama stared in shock, huffing as he realised he now couldn't reach Hinata anymore. "I have no clue where we are, but I'm with you and that should make it fine, right, Bakageyama?" He grinned, now feeling the safety of the tree. He put up his thumb, his balance slightly off by the backpack. He wobbled on the branch, causing Kageyama underneath him to open his arms to catch Shouyou if he would fall. But he didn't. 

"Watch out, Shou! You shouldn't fall, you could break something," Kageyama exaggerated. His boyfriend was about two meters of the ground, and that couldn't break your bones, even if you tried.

"Don't be so worried, Tobi! I'm fine!" He threw his hands up, this time wobbling harder as he wasn't able to retain his balance, leaving out a yelp as he fell to the ground. He squinted his eyes shut, preparing himself to fall on the ground and hurt his head.

That never happened, though.

Kageyama had jumped underneath him and skillfully caught him. 

Or, he attempted to.

Instead, Shouyou straight on fell on top of Kageyama, the setter breaking his fall while he let out a screech. Even though he was good with recieving a ball and sending it to his teammates, he was terrible in actually _catching_ teammates. He let out an "oof" as the, even though light, decoy's weight sandwiched him with the ground.

As soon as Shouyou realised what had happened, he giggled, trying to retain his breath as he climbed off Kageyama. "Honestly," he panted, resting against the trunk of the tree. "You are the worst catcher ever!"

Kageyama sat up, scratching the back of his head as he rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, idiot. At least _my_ back hurts now. Let's just eat here before we wander off even further, okay?"

Shouyou nodded, grabbing food from his bag and handing it to Kageyama, quickly kissing him as he handed him the bento box. "I made it for you!"

"H-huh? You made a bento for me?" Kageyama's eyes widened. "You didn't have to."

"I did anyway! Here!" He took out a milk box for his boyfriend. 

"You are too sweet."

"I know!"

"And now you're being too cocky."

Shouyou's face filled with a bright grin as the setter carefully placed him down on his feet. "Thank you, Tobi!" He wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck and pulled him closer. "But I would've been just fine!"

"W-whatever," Kageyama muttered, closing his eyes while his hands found Shouyou's waist, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

They would find their way out later.


End file.
